Team Naruto
by little toshiro
Summary: Naruto becomes temporary leader of Team 8, and Kiba starts to question more than just the Hokage's judgment.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell is she?" Kiba asked no one in particular, annoyed as all hell that once _again_, they were standing there geared up and ready to go for _twenty freaking minutes_ after the time they were to have departed.

"Where the hell is who?" Naruto's arrival was punctuated by a gasp and a thud, as once again the effect of having Naruto Uzumaki stand next to her proved to be more than Hinata Hyuuga could handle. "Kiba is upset because Kurenai is late for our mission," a quiet voice replied. "Do you have those smelling salts?" Shino asked, cradling an unconscious Hinata. Kiba gave an exasperated sigh and began digging in his pouch. He'd bought them the day Naruto had returned to the village two years ago, just for moments like this.

"Sitter canceled. Baa-chan put me on instead." Naruto was grinning happily as the implication of what he'd said sank in. "You.. All realize what this means… right?" Kiba asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Na -Na- Naruto ku- kun is, um, leading the mission? In place of Kurenai sensei?" Hinata guessed from where she had fallen on the ground. "Yes, that is what it means." Shino responded, still quiet, helping her to stand.

"So, what do we do first, _Sensei?_" Kiba asked the blonde sarcastically. That was an excellent question. Naruto hadn't led a mission before. If anyone noticed Kiba studying Naruto they didn't comment on it. _He's kind of cute like that, with his eyes narrowed like he's trying to solve a math problem. Wait, what? Maybe Hinata's disease is contagious or something. _

"It'll take four days to get to the land of hills. We will travel using this formation. Kiba and Akamaru will take point, since with his nose he will be aware of enemies first. In the center side by side will be Shino and me. I can defend left with the shadow clones and Shino can defend right with the bugs. Hinata will be at the back, since she can see behind with her Byakugan." With a start Kiba snapped out of whatever strange thoughts he'd been having about Naruto's mouth as he spoke. The other three team members nodded slowly. Kiba had to give credit where it was due, that was a pretty good travel formation; they would be protected on all sides.

A/N First chapter is short, my apoligies, the others will be longer. AFF wants html and apparently wants .wps, and that's why the quotes were missing first time around.


	2. Necrophilia

A/N: Please leave a review, even if it's just to tell me I suck.

The second day out on their mission dawned warm and clear, thankful for cover of tree branches overhead, four adolescent shin obi could be seen gracefully hopping from branch to branch.

"So, hey, Kiba, can we talk for a second?" The normally exuberant blonde looked serious. The wild-looking ninja glanced at Naruto sideways and gave a slight nod. "Well, It's about Hinata. You know how she always faints whenever I come around?" _Kind of hard to miss, _Kiba thought sarcastically."Yes. What about it?" The tattooed boy was quickly loosing patience. "Well, I think she might have this thing I heard Baa-chan talking about. Necrophilia."

At this point, the all four ninja came to a halt on their respective branches as the one in the lead began to howl. With laughter. As Kiba turned to face Naruto, the blonde ninja could see what looked like tears begin to leak out of Kiba's eyes. Naruto could feel the familiar heat in his cheeks that meant he was blushing quite furiously. _And just what the hell is so damn funny? _The blonde thought, quite offended that his friend and comrade didn't seem to be taking him the least bit seriously. _Necrophilia could be dangerous! What if she passes out in the middle of a mission? _Erratic gasping laughter could be heard as Kiba tried to calm himself down. "Nar-" gasp, giggle, cough, "Narcolepsy." Giggle. "The word is Narcolepsy. You kill me, Naruto, you really do." Naruto appeared to be somewhat mollified by this. "And anyway, Narcolepsy isn't why she passes out around you." Naruto thought for a minute. "Maybe she's allergic. Can you be allergic to a specific person?" Kiba couldn't help an eye roll at this latest theory. "No. It's not narcolepsy and it's not allergies. I'll tell you why when we make camp tonight. Ok? Now lets hurry if we're going to make tea country before nightfall."

"Na Na Naruto-Kun who, um, who, that is, um do you want to take first watch?" Hinata asked their temporary captain nervously. "Well," Naruto began, and was interrupted when a quiet disagreement between Kiba and Shino had ended with Kiba yelling, "I am NOT calling him Taicho!" Naruto coughed quietly to get their attention. "As I was saying," Naruto tried again before being interrupted once more by Kiba, "He does a good Iruka impression, eh Shino? 'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted blah, blah blah…" He trailed off, realizing that Naruto was making a point of showing how not-amused he was. Down right glowering in fact. "Ha um, anyway, you were saying Naruto? About who you want taking first watch?" "Kiba and I will take first watch, Shino and Hinata will relieve us in four hours."

The camp was quiet as the team assembled their bedrolls, checked their weapons, and otherwise made ready for bed. As soon Naruto was able to affirm that they were both asleep, he turned his attention to Kiba. "Hey, you were going to tell me about Hinata." Kiba glanced over from the rock he was sitting on, "Huh?" He remarked intelligently. "Why she keeps passing out around me every time I get close to her. Come on! Remember, you said it wasn't allergies. What is it? Tell me." Kiba thought for a minute. How to explain. _I guess I'll just be blunt. _"She likes you." Kiba had to suppress an eye roll at the look of confusion on his comrade's face. "Of course she likes me. I like her too." At this Kiba was surprised. "You do?"

"Well, yeah, I mean she does nice stuff like giving me that awesome ointment at the chuunin exams, or having that idea about finding that bug, and giving me encouragement and stuff." "No, I mean she _likes _you, likes you. Like the way that you like Sakura." The blonde still looked confused. Kiba rolled his eyes dramatically. "How can I make it any plainer? She. Likes. You." Still confused. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Here moron. Like this." Naruto opened his mouth, most likely to give a rebuttal for that moron remark, when his mouth encountered another mouth. Kiba's mouth. Kiba was kissing him. Naruto stood, shocked, mouth still open and tried hard to process this new sensory data. Kiba's lips were pressed to his, his hands firmly grasped Naruto's hips, and his tongue was tentatively gaining entrance into the blonde's mouth. With gentle pressure he began pulling Naruto towards him where they were joined. Lost in the moment, Kiba began slowly grinding against Naruto, absorbed in the pleasant sensation caused by the friction of two bodies rubbing against each other.

"There," Kiba said pulling back slightly, but not letting go of his firm grasp of the blonde. "Like that, she likes you like that. Get it now?" _With any luck I'll be able to play off that total lapse in self control as some kind of prank or something. _His line of thought was interrupted when both boys heard a quiet voice stutter out, "Na-Naruto-Kun?"


	3. Into the woods

Author's Note* Thank you so much to the person who reviewed and the people who rated! It made my day! Now that finals are over I can do this update business a little more regularly. Sorry that the chapters aren't long enough. I'm working on it, promise. Constructive criticism is always welcome. ;)

The two teenagers quickly jumped away from each other, blushing furiously. Kiba was the first to recover composure. "It's a dream Hinata, go back to sleep." Naruto, still blushing, whirled around facing the opposite direction. "Kiba?" Hinata looked confused. Kiba glanced desperately at Shino, who as usual, was dealing with this situation by looking utterly passive. Shino caught Kiba's look and casually whacked Hinata on the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

Kiba felt the tension go out of his body, that was one problem solved, he would have the rest of the night to think of a plausible explanation for why he had been about to rape their Cap- Naruto. _Damn if I'm calling him Captain. _Kiba thought, stubbornly.

_Gamakichi… Gamakichi eating worms… Sai… Sai calling me dickless come on come… Go away, damn you! _Naruto was furious with "himself." Naruto was trying desperately to will away his rock-hard erection. He fisted his hands tightly, fingernails cutting into his skin. Not even the pain from that was helping. _Eating worms, eating worms, Kiba grinding against me, Kiba's mouth, Kiba's tongue, Kiba's lips, Kiba's hands wrapped around my waist pulling me in… _Naruto's cock twitched in his pants. This was not working. _Guess I'll just have to solve this manually. _Lost in his predicament, Naruto started walking away into the trees so he would be hidden from view.

Kiba muttered a quiet "thanks," to Shino, who promptly waved his hand as if to say, "no problem" and then, as if the night's events were a perfectly normal occurrence, went back to sleep. Kiba sagged against a tree. _Now to deal with Naruto… Wait… Naruto? Where the hell? _

In the midnight hours with all _rational _beings sound asleep, the young Inuzuka Clan heir threw back head and sniffed. _Trees, sniff, bugs, sniff, raccoon somewhere off left, squirrel sleeping up in a tree, come on breathe deeper he's got to be here somewhere. Sniff, there! Smells like… ramen, soap, and something else. Vaguely familiar, where have I smelled that before? _Confused, Kiba followed the smell through a path, up a hill, through more trees, down the hill, and finally, to a small creek about a half a mile away from camp.

After searching around for a bit Naruto found the ideal place to give relief to his "little problem." The bubbling creek would cover any noises he might inadvertently make, and the surrounding rocks gave a small measure of privacy. He sat, with his back leaning against a rock, and closed his eyes.

Kiba was almost towards the small group of rocks he was _sure _hid Naruto, when he heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a, well, a moan. He stopped short, cocking his head to the side. Naruto always was a bit on the clumsy side, what if he'd fallen and hurt himself? Determined, the young Shinobi continued walking towards the sound.

Naruto bit his lip gently, this wasn't something he did often and never on a mission, but if it was worth doing, it was worth doing well. The blonde slowly dragged his hand down over his chest, pausing to stroke the sensitive skin over his abdominal muscles, around his nipples, and down over his inner thighs, before finally settling over his cock. It gave a delighted twitch, happy to be given some attention at long last. He stroked once, then twice, before slowly unzipping his pants. Not bothering to take his pants off, he reached into his boxers and pulled out stiff erection. _Kiba… Kiba… Mmm Kiba grinding me, Kiba… Kiba's mouth on my cock, Kiba licking from the base to the tip, wonder if he would deep throat? _Lost in his fantasy, he didn't hear the approach of footsteps.

That strange-yet-familiar scent was getting stronger and stronger. _Almost there, sniff, what IS that smell- _"Kiba, Kiba. Mm, yeah. Oh, God. Yes, yes. Kiba…" _Guess it wasn't a sprained ankle after all… _Kiba thought, shocked, while another part of his brain was thinking, _so THAT'S what the smell was! _Unable to stop himself, the tattooed Ninja, continued forward and caught sight of something that made his own cock start twitching. Naruto, eyes shut tight, mouth slightly open and panting, chanting the dog Ninja's name over and over, back arching, hand… his hand was stroking, massaging, and playing with his cock. Finally recovering somewhat, Kiba spoke. "Naruto?"

Author's Note* Well, it was a little longer anyway. Please review! I can't get better if don't get no criticism! Thank you.


	4. The plot thickens

Author's Note**** Well, here I am Chapter Number four already. I would Love to thank Sneakyfox and Yaoihentai69 for taking time out of their lives to give me feed back. I appreciate it more than you know. BTW, word red squiggled Sneakyfox (there it goes again, making me feel I have failed somehow) but not Yaoihentai69. Weird, yes? Any who, I love reviews, they are to me as ramen is to you-know-who. Speaking of which, could someone tell me how many word-pages makes a decent chapter? Love,

Tosh

P.S. BTW, this has some N/C (not what you think, promise) hetero stuff. Very little, and it was critical to the advancement of the plot. My apologies if this offends.

Hinata was not stupid. In the past, people (oh, ok, _Neji_) had said she was weak, or slow. Not stupid. They didn't say it then, and they wouldn't say it now.

The fainting she couldn't control. Want to? Yes. Able to? No. Naruto would get _too close_ (not his fault, just Naruto being Naruto) and then the blood would rush to her head. She wouldn't be able to breathe. Then, darkness.

She was no longer weak. She was no longer slow. Damn it all, if that gut deep reaction wasn't _still there_.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was not now, nor had she ever been, stupid. She knew the difference between being awake and being asleep. Oh, yes. She knew, point of fact, that what she had seen between Kiba and Naruto had been very real. Not some dream, or figment, like Shino had said.

She was determined to find some answers. Decision made, she headed off in the direction Naruto had wandered.

Shino woke abruptly, due to the insistent buzzing that was, quite literally, in his ear. Looking around he saw that his entire team had vanished. _Not much to watch over here is there? _He thought, quite annoyed.

_Better go find out where everyone went…_

Trying to make her breathing as silent as possible, she slowly ran her delicate fingers up the length of the teenager's cock. It was imperative that he not wake up before she was finished. Half-hard, she put her mouth to the tip of his erection and began to suck. Long licks up the sides, teeth graze the tip, and finally, she deep throats him. Her mouth descends all the way down and when she gets to the base, she sucks. Hard. Satisfied that finally, _finally!_, he was hard enough, she removed her mouth and switched positions. Now she was lowering herself down, onto him. She had needed no preparation, just the sight of him sent her into wet-overdrive.

She slowly slid herself over his erect cock, gliding back and forth over the tip so that he would be completely coated with her juices. _Show time, _she thought wickedly, with one hand she guided him in so he was completely inside her.

Just then, eyes fluttered open. Time stopped. Black eyes met brown. For the first time since beginning her escapades with the young man beneath her, Karin felt afraid.

"What. The. _Fuck. _Are you doing?" Damn if it didn't feel _good_, not because it was Karin on top of him but because of the strictly physical feeling coming directly from his downstairs business. Most of the time Sasuke Uchiha didn't acknowledge that he had those types of feelings. Due to his neglect this foreign sensation was proving quite hard to think through.

Stunned, Karin hadn't so much as twitched since Sasuke had quite abruptly woken up. Now panic seized her and she tensed. Sasuke felt his body twitch in response to the sudden tightening that was happening to his um, _stuff. Come on, think , think. _The voice of reason tried desperately to war with these new sensations. He wanted to rebuild his clan, sure, but with Karin? Mentally, he pictured a bunch of little Uchiha running around with glasses and bad personalities.

Decision made, Sasuke slowly slid his hands up and under her thighs to her rear. Unceremoniously, he lifted her up and off him, tossing her casually to the side.

He pulled his pants on and stood up. As a force of habit, he checked his to do list.

1. Kill Itachi. DONE

2. Kill Danzo.

3. Kill everyone else.

4. Procreate. A lot.

5. Do something about this duck-butt thing, so I can start wearing hitae-ate again.

-Head shaving out of the question. See 4.

6. Find belt that doesn't look like it came off a boat. (See 4.)

He searched around in his desk until he came out with a pen. Rubbing his forehead with one hand, he made an addition to his list.

7. Invest in some hand cuffs or something for Karin so I can sleep comfortably.

Irritated, he packed a small bag, and headed away from camp.

He heard a voice call out, "Sasuke-Kun, where are you going?"

He sighed. "Somewhere I can fucking sleep."

_Where to go? _He knew there was a creek or a river somewhere around. He would go look for it. The cold water would do him good.


End file.
